El internado Espina de Rosas
by akiko hikaru
Summary: Un internado donde sobrevivir es a lo que te enfrentas todoas losdias...(resto del resumen dentro). KidoXFudo(principal),NagumoXSuzuno,EndoXKazemaru y GoenjiXShiro.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN**

Despues de el mundial casi todos los del Raimon siguieron caminos distintos,solo Kido,Nagumo,Goenji y Endo se quedaron en el Raimon.  
Hay una falta de jugadores en el Raimon otra vez y esta vez deciden buscar a gente de otros colegios pero solo elegiran a los mas fuertes.  
Un dia un hombre aparece invitandolos a ir a ver su internado prometiendoles encontar a los mas fuertes del mundo alli, y traspensarlo deciden ir.  
Cual es su sorpresa cuando al ver el colegio lo primero que ven es ellema de este:El futbol es una forma de sumision.

Y esa no es la unica sorpresa que se llevaran.

Sus caminos estan cruzados por siempre.

Bueno ahora les dejare aqui digamos las normas del internado,mas adelante veran porque necesitan saberlas.

_folleto del internado Espina de Rosas_

Les presentamos la rebelacion en enseñanaza privada, donde el futbol se convierte en un medio de sumision.

**EL INTERNADO ESPINA DE ROSAS.**

En este internado padres de todo el mundo internan a sus hijos durante 6 años por varias razones:

mayoria internan a sus hijos o hijas porque son unos rebeldes y saben que aqui la bromas se pagan.  
lo hacen para hacer que sus hijos o hijas ,que son demasiado debiles ,comiencen a aprender la dureza de la vida.  
3.Y otros lo hacen porque sus hijos son un incordio para ellos y saben que de aqui jamas podran escapar.

Si alguno de estos es tu caso mandanos a tu hijo...prometemos ayudarte.

_REGLAS DEL ALUMNADO._

se permiten burlas,bromas o cualquier otro tipo de insulto hacia los profesores:sera castigado con 5 latigazos.  
se permiten las peleas en los entrenamientos:sera castigado con 10 latigazos y un dia sin comer.  
se permite salir de las instalaciones por la noche:sera castigado con 25 latigazos y un entrenamiento exaustivo.  
se permite jugar al futbol despues de acabados los entrenemientos:sera castigado con 30 latigazos.  
5.Y pase lo que pase no se permite robar cualquier tipo de articulo:comida,armas(como cuchillos de cocina),ropa...:sera castigado con 60 latigazos.

Dicho ya todo solo les invitamos a que nos dejen a sus hijos prometemos devolverlos muy diferentes de como nos los dejaron.


	2. capitulo 1

Una aclaracion para este capitulo, Kido,Endo ,Goenji y Ngumo tienen 18 años y Akio,Kaze,Shiro y Suzuno 16.

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Era un dia soleado y los xicos comentaban como les habia ido el dia en el instituto.

-Han encontardo a alguien suficientemente bueno?-pregunto Kido.

-No,fui a mi anteriosr instituto pero parece que alli tampoco hay nadie lo bastante bueno como para recrear el inazuma.-dijo Goenji.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada.-dijeron juntos Endo y Nagumo.

Los quetro suspiraron, llevaban dos años intentando volver a alzar al inazuma pero no habian podido contactar con la mitad de sus compañeros y con los que si habian podido les habian dicho que no, que tenian su vida rehecha.

Derrepente un coche se paro a su lado y un hombre salio de el.

-Buenos dias jovenes.

Era un hombre alto, rondaria los 50 , pelo canoso, bastante rico si nos fijamos en el traje que llevaba y en el coche dado que tenai chofer,"Alguien importante" supuso Kido.

-Emm...hola-dijo Goenji confuso-Podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Mas bien creo que podria yo ayudaros a vosotros-dijo el hombre-Soy Takato Shinega, el director de Espina de Rosas y he oido por ahi que estais buscando jugadores de futbol exepcionales.

-Es cierto, porque lo dice?-pregunto Kido.

-Lo digo porque creo que tengo exactamente a las personas que estais buscando.-dijo siolamente el hombre.

-Perdone pero nosotros debemos hacer una prueba antes de meter a nadie en le equipo para saber si son excepcionales o no.-dijo Nagumo.

-Por supuesto por supuesto-dijo el hombre con un movimiento de mano.

-Bien cuando podemos hacer la prueba?Cuando vendran?-pregunto Endo entusiasmado.

-Salir?...-dijo el hombre riendo-No me han entendido antes?, soy el director de un internado ellos no pueden ustedes pueden entrar.

Los xicos dudaron un momento ante la respuesta del hombre pero enseguida Kido tomo la palabra.

-De acuerdo, como lo hacemos?-dijo.

-Veran ellos no pueden saber que vienen a buscar a unos cuantos para llevaroslos porque sino habrian revueltas, pero hace poco tuve que despedir a quatro seguratas, podrian coger sus puestos durante un par de meses y asi de paso conocen a los xabales, que les parece mi oferta?

Tras un rato pensandolo aceptaron la oferta del hombre y este desaparecio dandoles la direccion del internado y diciendooles que en tres dias aparecieran por alli que el ya habria preparado los papeles para entonces.\par  
La unica cosa que los xicos notaron raro fuelo lo de los seguratas, de verdad iban a contartarlos en algo de lo que nunca habian trabajado y ademas...para que un internado necesitaria tantos seguratas?


	3. capitulo 2

**capitulo 2  
**

Kido y los demas se encontraban en un auto de color negro con cristales tintados.  
La verdad esque elos pensaban en un principio que este era un trabajo normal pero despues de hblarlo con el director por segunda vez el les habia explicado que su escuela era algo especial, cosa que no entendieron hasta que les explico lo de los castigos fisicos.  
Al principio esto les habia asusutado un tanto y estubieron a punto de no aceptar pero todavia necesitaban gente para el equipo por lo que se quedaron.  
Otra de las cosas es que por seguridad no podian saber donde se encotraba el internado por lo que el coche llevaba los cristales blindados por dentro.

Despues de 3 horas de viaje el auto se detuvo.

Al salir del coche lo primero que vieron fue un monton de arboles por lo que Kido rapidamente supuso que se encontraba en el medio de algun bosque a las afueras de Japon.  
Y despues vieron el colegio.

Un enorme caseron gotico de ladrillo rojo oscuro se alzaba frente a ellos, estaba rodeado de unos inmensos terrenos con varios campos de futbol de tierra.  
Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de aquel sitio era su vigilancia.  
El internado estaba rodeado por una verja de hierro con picos afilados por camaras de seguridad a cada esquina y por lo menos, veian desde donde estaban a 4 guardias de seguridad aqguardando en la entrada.  
Estaba claro que estaba echo para que nadie se escapara.

Tras unos minutos la verja se abrio con un chirrido.  
Y ya se encontraban dentro de aquella construccion tan escalofriante.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio donde el director nos esperaba.

-Bienvenidos, espero que su estancia aqui sea grandiosa-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mas de uno desconfiara.-Que les parece si damos una vuelta para que conozcan las instalaciones?

Dicho esto hizo un movimiento de mano para que le siguieran hacia dentro del edificio, una vez que estubieron dentro la puerta se cerro de manera brusca.  
Pasaron por un monton de salas: el vestibulo,el comedor, el laboratorio, algunas clases...todo estaba desierto ya que eran las 5 de la mañana y los alumnos se levantaban a las 6:00.

Despues de la visita pasaron por direccion donde se les entrego el uniforme y los horarios: de 5:30 hasta las 17:00.Y despues les acompañaron hasta su habitacion donde dormirian los cuatro.

**P.V.O Kido.**

Mientras nos conducian a nuestra habitacion me fije en el arma que nos habian dado a cada uno de nosotros y un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda: latigos.

¿De verdad prentendian que ellos usaran esas cosas con xicos inocentes?

Ellos habia leido las normas del internado y no creian que por el echo de hacer una broma en clase, dormirse y llegar algo tarde o querer jugar al futbol en su tiempo libre fuera motivo de castigo, menos de latigazos.

En ese momento llegaron a su habitacion y el guardia que los acompañaba les dejo pasar.

El lema de esta escuela estaba grabado en cada cabecera de cada cama:

_**El futbol es un medio de sumision.**_

No puedo creerme que acabemos de entrar a trabajar en un sitio donde utilizan el futbol para someter a la gente.

Y fue entonces fue cuando antes de que el guardia se fuera me fije en sus ropas y puede ver todas las manchas de sangre que habian en esta.

El guardia al ver mi mirada supo lo que pensaba.

-Lose, es una atrocidad pero no queda otro remedio que aguantar ademas si esto te disgusta espera a ver cuando tengas que golpear a algun chabal por primera vez.- dijo, y luego se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Todos en la habitacion nos miremos horrorizados.

¿Donde nos habiamos metido?

**continuara...**


End file.
